Tall Skinny Scottish Bloke
by Theresalynnee
Summary: Because Scottish and Rose. Sexy in a calm way.


"They're werewolves!" Rose exclaimed as the Doctor shut the door of the TARDIS. She looked behind her and saw he was still in a fit of giggles.

"Oh the wonders of history!" He exclaimed as he tossed his jacket on the railing. "What wonder should we unravel next my legend?"

"Oh I have a few in mind…" Rose purred as they began their familiar dance around the console.

The TARDIS reacted happily as her switches were flicked by her human and her beloved Doctor. She was fond of this joyous atmosphere.

"Well Ms. Tyler," her murmured back to her, "which one shall it be?" He implored as he plopped onto the pilot seat.

Rose naturally sat herself right next to him and looked at him through eyes riddled with curiosity. "Pray tell my curious little kitten…" he said flitting his tongue through the multiple 't's.

"The Scottish accent. Where did that come from?"

"Oh Rose," he began. "Surprised by the tall skinny Scottish bloke?"

"A bit, yeah!" She exclaimed.

"A man who has been around as long as I have learns a few tricks along the way." The Doctor said with a wink. He threw his legs up onto the console and crossed his feet at the ankles.

"I like it." Rose responded quietly, looking down at her hands.

"Why?" He implored as he rested his head back.

"It fits you. It's cheeky and fast."

"Ha!" He exclaimed loudly. Rose jumped and a smile graced her face as she shook her head at him. "Well I'll reserve it for you then."

"Come on then you tall skinny Scottish bloke. Let's go for a swim." She hopped up and bounded toward her room in the TARDIS.

_Oh Rose, if you only knew how frustrating it is to see you in a bathing suit and keep up with your innocence –_ he thought to himself. He hopped up and went to his room to find his own trunks.

Meanwhile, Rose ran into her room and searched around for a suitable suit – locating a purple one with little yellow flowers. She looked at herself in the mirror and was grateful for all that running. She had thinned out quite nicely, but at her age her curves were becoming quite defined. She wrapped a towel around herself after putting her suit on and let the TARDIS lead her to the pool. The machine, being fond of her current stray, enjoyed playing games. She would increase the temperature when Rose got closer to her destination and lower it when she got further. Her human giggled and finally found the swim room where her Doctor waded in the water, seemingly fascinated by the waterfall.

"Hey you." Rose called softly out to him.

He slowly turned towards her and smiled brilliantly as she shyly tucked a piece of defiant hair behind her ear. "Come." He said beckoning and curling a finger to her.

She rolled her eyes in an effort to have some standing over the all-consuming emotions he elicited in her. She turned around and let her towel down softly on the chairs along the pools edge. The Doctor willed his body not to react to her ample…_no_ – he scolded himself.

Rose turned, arms against her chest in an effort to be modest, and because she was all of a sudden freezing. She scolded the TARDIS in her head for a fleeting moment and swore a woman's laughter could be heard in her head. She slowly dipped into the pool and waded over to her Doctor.

"Water's nice," she said with a contented sigh beside him.

He turned to her and grabbed her hand beneath the water. "Better with two," he added. That damnable accent floated around the vowels as he spoke directly to her.

Rose gasped, but recovered quickly. "Yep. Still sounds very _you_."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "You know, he really did think you were beautiful."

Rose scoffed a bit and tried not to let his charm affect her too deeply. "For a human." She muttered back.

"No," he firmly stated. He lifted her chin to look deeply into her eyes. "Rose, I mean it. You're gorgeous. I'm still the same man."

Just in that moment he could have stopped himself from kissing her, but her tongue flitted between her teeth. Their lips molded together and his hearts sped. He pulled her flush against him as her hands found their way into his unruly locks. His hands fastened along her hips and trailed a map up and down. He was admiring her curves. She felt him push his hips against her when her back met the pool wall and he peppered kisses to her long neck.

He never went below her collarbone and her hands never dipped below his hips. However, her body still exploded under his and at her strangled moan she felt him pulse violently against her as he held her hips still. All the while he explored her mouth with languid strokes of his tongue.

He leaned heavily against her and they eventually clambered out of the pool all loose-limbed. He slept with her in his arms that night and they would never confront their need for intimacy with one another, but they never stifled it alone. They never fully explored one another, no. It was never about that. It was about pushing one another over the edge with sensitivity.


End file.
